SECRET
by Ayu-jump03
Summary: "Lets keep it a secret!" Taki shouted eyes closed. Natsume stared at her with a dumbstruck face.


WARNING:

English is not my first language. Grammar and spelling is my weakness.

This is a Natsume x Taki fanfiction so I'm sorry for all the fujoshi out there who seemed to populate the Natsume fanfictions. Lastly, this is my very first fanfiction.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I have nothing. I am nothing. *cries*

* * *

The moon had long hang in the sky above the sleepy little town lulling it's residents to a deep slumber.

In an old but warm house a teenager lied down still awake and running over what happened today in his mind.

Isamu-san, taki's brother, had gone back to his university today. He really liked the guy, although he looked like the type to not express his feelings, he wasn't able to hide the fact that he cares deeply for his little sister. Going as far as coming home to try to remember the important thing he had forgotten that unknown to him, was about his little sister.

Natsume remembers Isamu telling him that he doesn't mind leaving his little sister in his care. He still doesn't know if he had been joking or he was serious about it so he decided to just not dwell on that thought anymore.

He closed his eyes to finally get some much needed rest but Taki's face flashed by in his mind. He immediately opened his eyes.

"What was that?"

The room was silent aside from Nyanko-sensei's even breathing from the corner of his futon.

He tries to close his eyes again but the same thing just happened. Taki's face flashed in his mind again. Her delicate face forming a gentle and warm expression while looking at him.

"Taki's incident still must have been stuck in my head." he muttered and rolled over to sleep.

Taki's face is still there but he just let's it. It's comforting in a way only Taki could. And he fell asleep like that.

In his dream, he and Taki were sitting in the meadows weaving grass and laughing.

* * *

Natsume inhales the morning air as he got out of the house.

The weather is too nice to spend inside, said Touko-san. And he agrees. So after breakfast he dragged a protesting Nyanko-sensei out of the house for his walk to try to burn some of the fat on its round body that just seems to be getting rounder and fluffier with every passing day.

While on the walk, Nyanko-sensei like always, got distracted by a passing butterfly and took off after it leaving an exasperated and amused Natsume in it's wake.

"Nyanko-sensei..geez" and he walks after him.

He knows it's useless to run because despite the cats round body and short legs, it's very agile when he's hunting a prey.

So he just walked leisurely and hope that sensei would eventually get tired and wait for him ahead.

As he was walking he arrived near the river. The water clear and gentle.

"Hm?"

Natsume saw someone bent over by the riverside. He took a closer look and identified them as a girl. As he got closer he realized that he knows the girl.

"Taki?" he called out.

Taki flinched from the unexpected call and turned to look at the source. She saw Natsume waving at her. She stood up and waved back.

Natsume came up to her and asked.

"What are you doing over here?"

"Oh, I was just..." she trailed off looking to the side.

"Uh sorry is it something you can't say?" Natsume scratched the back of his head feeling awkward.

"No! It's not that! It's just..." color stained her cheeks "..embarrassing." she finished in a small voice.

Natsume didn't know how to proceed. He didn't know if he should prod or just let go of a conversation the other party is embarrassed about. So, he could only stand there not knowing if he should open his mouth or not.

Thankfully, Taki decided to break the suddenly awkward tension.

"Um... I was actually looking for the prettiest stone." she replied sheepishly.

"Stone?"

"Uh, you know, what my brother told us about his and grandpa's gift for me?"

Natsume's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Ah! The stone with flower. But why?" He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

Taki smiled softly. "I thought I'd find a pretty stone and paint them with flowers too. I'd like to offer one to grandpa." She looked down with a sad smile.

He stared at her for a while before a gentle smile appeared on his face. He patted her head and bent down a little to look her in the eye.

"I'll help."

She looked up at him and smiled happily before nodding her head.

They spent about half an hour roaming up and down the river bank looking for the prettiest stone they can find and arranged in a pile to deliberate which is the prettiest later before Nyanko-sensei found them.

"Oy! What are you brats up to?"

Taki, at the sight of the round and plump mass of fur, lit up like a christmas tree. She got so excited she took a step to rush at him without looking. "Shiny-"

"Look out-!"

SPLASH!

Taki's foot slip out from the wet stones by the edge of the river. Natsume, in his haste to catch her ended up tumbling down the river with her instead.

The river close to the bank was shallow but having fell down they were soak to their shirts.

Natsume manage to get a hold of the back of Taki's head so she wouldn't bash it on a rock. Taki, in her panic, had grabbed the front of Natsume's shirt.

They ended up in a very awkward and indecent position.

They both opened their eyes to find themselves directly staring at each others eyes.

Taki felt that she was being sucked in by the deep pools of his eyes. The golden brown color was so mesmerizing she couldn't look away. All she could do was stare.

Natsume's mind was in a similarly disorganized fashion. With everything happening so fast his brain could barely keep up. Added the strange and foreign emotions that he's feeling, like wanting to get close for some reason, he didn't know what to think much less feel.

They weren't sure who moved first but the distance of barely a centimeter between them was crossed and their lips met.

It was an innocent smack on the lips that was obviously done merely by instinct instead of will. The sensation from the touch sending waves of tingling sensation and heat from their heads to the tips of their fingers. Their wide open eyes stared at the other almost crossed eyed until it widened even more, this time from recognition.

They hastily pulled away from each other, slipping and standing back up again awkwardly with bright red faces looking everywhere but each other.

"Hmm...well well well..."

They both started at the sudden sound and snapped their heads simultaneously in the direction of the voice.

Nyanko-sensei was perched a little distance from them exactly where he appeared before the accident face twisted in a wide smirk.

"Human children really are bold to be doing that thing out in the open."

The teenagers faces went a few shades of red darker if thatwas even possible.

Taki, not being able to take it anymore, hid her face in her hands. While Natsume tried to calm the overly excited beating of his heart. He succeeded in composing himself a little enough to let him march out of the water to his self proclaimed bodyguard and grab him in the head.

"Oy! Natsume! Wha-?!"

SPLASH!

"Stupid pig cat!" Natsume yelled furiously looking at the river where he flung the ayakshi with all his flustered might.

Heaving a sigh he suddenly remembered what happened a moment ago.

He unconsciously reached out to touch his lips but caught himself.

'_That was a kiss right? It definitely was a kiss right? Was that Taki's first kiss? Wait. Did I actually committed a crime?! What do I do?!'_

While Natsume's mind was in a jumble, Taki can't calm her frantically beating heart.

It was indeed her first kiss and she just gave it to Natsume. It certainly wasn't an ideal first kiss situation a girl would dream about but she couldn't find it in herself to be unsatisfied.

Her heart is constricting from the sudden burst of emotions she haven't felt before but she's not ignorant enough to not identify some of them and she couldn't help but to blush harder at the recognition.

Natsume was scared to look back at her and find that she's angry or worst, crying. He didn't really know what he'd do if she really had been crying!

He cursed his own inexperience.

"Umm-" Natsume turned around, about to apologize when he was interrupted.

"Let's keep it a secret!" Taki shouted eyes closed.

She knew Natsume was about to apologize and for some reason, she doesn't want to hear it.

She slowly opened her eyes to find that Natsume is staring at her with a dumbstruck face.

He didn't know how to respond. Should he be glad that she's neither angry nor crying? Or should he be confused more that she doesn't seem to mind what happened earlier as badly as he thought?

He ought for the latter and his face finally settled for a confused and curious expression.

"Uh, I mean...I-it would be embarrassing to tell other people...right?" She frantically grabbed for a partly sensible response with her arms flailing about.

Natsume immediately caught the metaphorical rope and replied, "Y-yes you're right! You're definitely right!"

The both laughed awkwardly then stopped, blushing and giving sideway glances at each other.

Natsume was once again the first to recover.

"So, it's our secret" he said, the corner of his mouth pulling upward in a small and gentle smile but somewhat has a hint of mischief very rarely seen on his face.

Taki giggled and covered her mouth. "Yes, it will be added to our secrets." She put a finger in front of her lips.

They ended up staring too long at each other again and had to look away with red faces.

Though it seems to be a secret that would be very had to keep.

By the water, the two teenagers plight was silently being watched by a pair of narrowed eyes thinking to itself that humans are just too complicated to be understood by a superior being such as him.

He decided to just continue to watch over those two while nabbing a manju once in a while...or every day. This was actually a great blackmail material! He thought happily.

**Ayu's note:**So there it's done! I'm very disappointed by the lack of NatsumexTaki ff's and I had been shipping them for years now. I'm a frustrated writer so yeah it's lame and not even remotely good but I'm proud to finish it as a one shot. I'm only a reader after all. So thank you if you ever stumbled on this and decided to waste your time reading my weird imagination!


End file.
